Solace
by S. Crovax
Summary: MAKOLIN/Meio incestuosa/ONESHOT


**Solace**

A janela aberta do pequeno quarto era mais do que suficiente para provar que a genética deles os fazia diferentes de qualquer um naquela cidade. Sempre dormiam de janela aberta, nunca tiveram medo do vento e do frio. Os inimigos que haviam enfrentado desde muito cedo eram insanamente mais reais, eram pessoas mal-intencionadas, eram a face pérfida do mundo.

Bolin se estirou na cama, já de olhos fechados, fatigado demais para qualquer outro movimento desnecessário. Mako tentou sacudi-lo para protestar que aquela era a _sua_ cama, porém logo desistiu contra a obstinação de Bolin em não ser acordado até a próxima guerra mundial. O mais velho então arrastou seu próprio corpo quase sem energia até a cama onde Bolin deveria ter dormido. Lá se deitou, mas o colchão tinha a textura de uma rocha milenar e as costas de Mako se recusaram a aturar aquela tortura silenciosa.

Devagar, ele retornou para perto de Bolin, e se espremeu entre o irmão espaçoso e o restante de cama, esforçando-se para não ser atirado para o chão. Revirou-se até achar uma posição menos desconfortável, e encontrou-se abraçado a Bolin, curvando-se gentilmente sobre a cabeça do caçula. Tinha inveja de como Bolin podia adormecer com tanta facilidade, mesmo após uma missão que não se desenrolou tão bem.

Tocou-lhe a bochecha, quente e suave. Bolin tinha bochechas infantis, quase iguais às de quando era criança. Por um lado, isso dava a impressão de que ele precisava da proteção do mais velho, mas Mako apreciava essa qualidade no irmão simplesmente porque a sensação era boa e, em momentos assim, podia tocá-lo sem ninguém saber.

Havia um pouco de excitação em fazer algo quando a noite calava todas as histórias sussurradas e todas as luzes se apagavam e apenas a janela permanecia aberta, emprestando-lhes um manto discreto. Mako tinha a respiração controlada e tranquila, colando-se mais ao corpo de Bolin, até ambos ocuparem partes iguais da cama. Essa técnica ele havia aprimorado pois não era a primeira vez que dividiam um espaço para dormir. Outro macete que aprendera é que, se Bolin começasse a roncar, era só massagear sua barriga e ele logo pararia.

Mesmo de olhos fechados e desesperadamente sonolento, Mako achava agradável estar ali abraçado a Bolin. Quase se sentia dentro de uma pintura, estático e gravado a óleo em um momento que esperava que nunca se apagasse.

Mako imaginava quantas horas teria ainda de sono, sentindo o gosto amargo da manhã que estava por vir e que o separaria gravemente da cama e do irmão. Era evidente, não eram mais crianças, e certas formas de afeição fraternal eram descartadas pelo moralismo sujo defendido pela sociedade.

Que tudo fosse ao inferno!, pensou Mako. O mais importante que tinha aprendido de seu contato prematuro com as pessoas é que devia sempre desconfiar do que dizem, e que os que mais aparentam sabedoria são os grandes e perigosos manipuladores. Não eram carneirinhos, ele e Bolin. Não viviam condicionados a regras alheias, tinham mentes aguçadas e fortes e não dependiam de ninguém além deles mesmos.

Foi nesse instante que seus pensamentos começaram a rodopiar para longe de sua consciência e Mako finalmente adentrou o mundo do sono profundo. Se tivesse escolha, preferiria dormir sem sonhos esta noite.

A manhã seguinte despontou preguiçosa e com gosto de hortelã. Quando já estava dando falta do irmão, ele aparece à entrada do quarto, com um embrulho nas mãos cheirando a café da manhã. Mako não pode deixar de sorrir, porque Bolin o chamava para comer o desjejum como o faria um canguru-coelho viciado em açúcar.

Porém Mako não se moveu. Apenas esperou até Bolin retornar, com uma cara que indagava se Mako estava doente ou maluco para recusar comida boa.

Cautelosamente, ele deixou o irmão se aproximar da cama, divertindo-se internamente com a leve preocupação que causava. De certa forma, era uma ligeira inversão de papéis, o mais novo tomando para si a responsabilidade de zelar pelo mais velho. Até onde o ingênuo Bolin estava disposto a ir?, perguntou-se Mako.

Puxou o irmão para junto de si, sem emitir qualquer som, tentando copiar a posição em que adormeceram. Os músculos de Bolin instintivamente tentaram recuar, mas ele logo se encontrou em uma posição confortável, flanqueado pelos braços e pernas do irmão. Ele ainda tinha um pedaço se pão açucarado na boca e não achou inconveniente terminar de mastigá-lo ali.

Mako aproximou o rosto do caçula, até colar suas bochechas.

"Bo..."

Bolin emitiu um grunhido sonolento em resposta. Ambos sorriam. Havia um pouco de creme no canto dos lábios de Bolin, e Mako fez o que lhe pareceu mais natural naquela situação.

O coração de Bolin pulsou mais forte com o contato da boca de seu irmão na sua. Sua cadência só retornou ao normal quando Mako apertou-o mais forte contra si. Experimentou então passear a língua pelos lábios do mais velho, e Mako quis perguntar do que tinham gosto.

Porque Bolin tinha sabor de verão, textura de café da manhã na cama e cheiro de inocência.

E o melhor de tudo é que essa inocência seria toda de Mako.

* * *

**N/A:** Não foi lemon mas dá pano de fundo para uma (futura, possível, improvável, esquisita, inédita) PWP incestuosa.

Para o Dan, que merecia algo mais elaborado depois de tanto esperar, mas êh.


End file.
